Our Summers Lost
by I-lov3-drells
Summary: Not very good at summaries so please give it a try. Two friends lost one another. Through time one forgets while the other is always remembering. Character swipe. Rated M for language. ( just in case) This will be written in 100-500 words. Reviews are welcomed
1. A lost memory

Hey everyone this is my very first Inuyasha fan fic. So yay for me. Please let me how I do. O and this is not beta read. This is challenge for myself to see how well my writing has come along.

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else along with it including pictures.

* * *

The day was a bright and shiny day. Laugher fulled the air. The smell of flowers and grass had a calming smell. A little black hair daiyokai ran in the fields when she got a wiff of bleed in the air not far from where she was. She ran into the forest and saw a human boy lay up against a tree bleeding from his shoulder.

He hears some thing moving near him.

"Stay away from me demon! Your kind has caused enough pain as in it is!" He yells at her.

"I'm not here to hurt you." She spoke in a soft voice, " Please I can stop your bleeding if you let me help you."

"No go away I don't need no demon help." He says in disgust.

"I'm really sorry about this, but if I don't stop your bleeding soon you may die." She says in a corcern voice She slowy releases a toxin that well help him sleep

"What are you..." He says as he slowy feels asleep on the ground floor.

* * *

Well there is the first chapter that me know how you like it. Don't be to mean.


	2. Healing or Not

The next morning he wakes up groggy and a sudden shot of pain keeps him from moving any further. A sweet voice was heard over his grogginess.

"Ah, Your awake?"

He suddenly remembers what happened and shot up which for him was a big mistake. She went to touch his shoulder, but he slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me you filthy demon!" he spits at her in disgust.

"Please, You reopened your wounds. I need to mend them."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shouts louder

"Why do you hate demons so much?"

"Your kind kills without mercy. You kill innocent children, women, and men. All because your kind loves to kill. Why shouldn't I hate you?"

"Because I'm not like them. Your heart is so full hatred that you are blind to see what is good and bad. I do not kill humans because I choose not too. I choose to live a lonesome life. I live off the land and nothing else."

"I do not need your fancy speech. I know what you are and you will not touch me."

"Suit yourself. When the pain becomes too much, call me."

"Yeah right."


	3. Knowing names

After a few hours of the pain finally couldn't take it any more.

"Hey, you. Hey, You hear me."

"Yes, I hear you, but you lacking manners. And I have a name. It's Kagome. Yours?"

"Whatever just make the pain go away."

"As a wish."

She walk up to him with her hands glowing pink. Lightly touching his shoulder. A warming feeling spread out through his body, healing him slowly.

"That feels so much better."

"Your welcome. You'll still be to sore to move for awhile."

"Sesshomaru"

"What?" She asked confused

"That's my name." He said not looking at her.

"Hmm.. Sesshomaru. I like it. Now get some more rest.


	4. The present Day

She was brought out of her memory when called her name.

"Lady Kagome! We need help with wounded over here." Said one of the people of the village.

"Yes, I'm coming." Finishing up with one of the wounds of one of the wounded villagers.

The war was going on the human king of the west against the demon lord of north. The war has gone on for two years now. And doesn't look like either side will let up. The west had a large army, but the north was a bunch of demons. So you can see how fair everything is. It was up to her to heal all the innocents that got up in it.

"It's been ten years since I last saw him. I wonder if he is ok." She said to herself while walking over to her next patient.


	5. The West

The Western Boarder

* * *

"Father, When is the North kingdom coming to help?" Says a man walking into the main tent

"They should be here by now, I believe." Said a older man with greying hair, sitting in a chair looking over war plans, "They sent word a few days ago saying that their almost at our broader. So hopefully they should be here."

"Hn." was all he said to his father.

Turning around to leave, he was stopped by his fathers voice. "Sesshomaru, We need her here. We're losing to many men. Our healers aren't as good as she is."

"Our healers are doing a fine job. We don't need her." he said in a distasteful tone towards his father.

His father stands from his chair, walks over to his son and rests his hand on his shoulder, "We need her, Sesshomaru. Go and find her. Do not argue with me just do it."

"She'll just betray you like she did me." with that said he walked out of the tent not saying another word.

With a soft mutter that only demons can hear his fathers last words rang in the lonely tent, "She did it to protect you and nothing more."


	6. They're Coming

This chapter is for LoveInTheBattleField. Hope you like it.

* * *

Kagome

* * *

"There your all fixed up." says a women covered in dirt, sweat, and blood from the hours of working on countless wounded people.

"LADY KAGOME! LADY KAGOME!" came a running a little small fox demon toward her.

"Shippou, calm down." She waited a few minutes for him to calm down and continue "Now tell me what's the matter."

"There was a small army stopped about a half mile from here. They're wearing western colors." he said once he caught his breath.

"I wonder why they're coming here. When they get here let them rest and give the some food. I'll be back after a bath."

"Yes, Lady Kagome. I'll tell Grand Master Kaede what you have said."

She inclined her head and walked off.


	7. Good Moments

Sorry for the wait my laptop wanted to be a bitch. so here is the next chapter. there will be more today.

Sesshomaru

* * *

_We're almost_ _there, _says to himself.

He looks up into the vast blue sky.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, how do you feel today?" comes the sweet voice that I have come to like in the weeks I've stayed here. Even though she is demon, she has been nothing but nice to me. _

_"I feel better."_

_"That's good. Do you feel like going out for some fresh air. It's nice and sunny."_

_"Sounds nice."_

_She help me up from the bed and brought me over to a chair on her front porch._

_"Once your fully healed, you need to head home. I'm sure your parents are missing you." she said with a far off look in her eyes. "See I told you the weather was nice out."_

_"Yeah, it is." I said looking up in the clear blue sky._

"Alright men, once we get there we will rest then head out again, once we have what we came for."

"Yes, Milord." they all said together.

Just then a small demon ran up to us, with a small bow he said "Our head lord to me tell to tell you that we have a place for you to rest and to get some food."

"Hn" was all I said to him and kept walking past him.


	8. We Finally Meet

We all sat down by a table filled with food for us to eat.

"I'll go see if our head is ready to see you. Please wait a moment." said the small demon as he left.

They didn't have to wait long before a women about 20 walked in. She had long wavy long black hair put up in a high pony tail. Her eyes were a stunning shade of crystal blue. She was wearing normal miko grab.

"What can I do for you gentleman?" he voice was like bells ringing in the wind.

"We are here to get a demon by the name of Kagome. This place is where she was last spotted. We need her help with our troops. Our healers can't heal like she can."

"Quiet the praise coming from someone who hates her."

"How do you know these women. Where is she?" he said angry

"Ah, but she is here. You are speaking with her now." she said in amused voice.

"How can you be her your human, not demon?"

"It was punishment for something I do not regret doing. I was protecting some close to me even though he hates me for it."

With a loud bang on the table, he stands and yells "You lie. Your not her. I do not believe you. Kagome was strong she won't had some spell turn human."

"How about I tell you something that no one else knows. Then well you believe."

He sits down with a big "whatever"

"You were leaving after you finally healed from your shoulder wound. Before you left you gave me this necklace," she pauses and pulls out the necklace with a stone shaped as the blue moon that was the symbol of his family. "and you said that with this you will be back to claim me as you wife one day."

He looked at her with disbelieve. "How? Why?"

* * *

ooooo I wonder why Kagome is a human. Please read and review and let me know what you think happened.


	9. Negotiation

"That will be anwsered when the time comes, Lord Sesshomaru" she says while taking a small sip of her tea.

"I demand to know." he says in a irrated voice.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait for the explain on how this came to be." she pauses and sits her tea cup down on the table and looks at him with a serious look " Now on to business. You came here looking for aid. I'll gladly help but the people here need me. This village lost alot ever since the war started. Unless you can ansure this village will be safe, I will not leave."

"What do you expect us to do? We need every caple body on the feild."

"The northern kingdom is coming to help is it not?"

"Yes, but what can they do?"

"I need a meeting with the lord, both of the west and north. I need to know that the village will be safe. Just get me that meeting, and I'll come."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

beta by **thekitten420**. shes new at this. so be good.


	10. my lil note

Hey everyone

I know I haven't updated in awhile. Life happens and then my laptop decided it didn't want to work any more so yeah long story short. I'm actually have writer block on all my stories. I'm writing a new story to see if that helps my out of my rut. so just be patient until I'm cured of the writers block.

thank you for your patience.


End file.
